I hate everything about you
by P'tite Boule de Riz
Summary: "Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Pas toute de suite, en tout cas. Je vous éliminerais, mais quand ? Dans un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ? Sachez juste que je vais vous massacrer. Un jour. En attendant, vivez chaque minute comme la dernière car rien n'indique qu'à la prochaine, vous serez encore de ce monde !" Et c'est à ce moment précis que Tony perdit toute raison.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Petite nouvelle dans l'univers de la fanfiction, je vous demanderais d'être cléments. On commence par un de mes couples fétiches dans l'univers d'Avenger. J'espère que vous aimerez autant que moi j'ai aimé l'écrire. **

**Je tiens juste à vous dire que le titre vient d'une chanson que j'ai écouté en boucle pendant la rédaction. Ça donne un bon aperçu de ce que j'essaye de faire. **

**Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

_._

* * *

><p><em>I hate everything about you.<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Prologue :**

"Tu es pitoyable."

Loki n'ouvre même pas les yeux. Pas pour ça, pas pour cette vermine venue parader devant lui, goûter à la joie nécrosée que procure sa chute.

"Tu me donnes envie de vomir."

La main ne se serre même pas. Sans volonté, trop affaiblie pour réagir, elle reste immobile, plaquée contre le mur. Tony grogne devant ce spectacle, devant ce dieu enchaîné, à moitié mort et priant pour qu'on l'achève.

"Alors, c'est tout ? !"

Il s'énerve, incapable de résister. Il s'énerve face au cadavre qu'on lui présente, face à l'enveloppe pâle et diaphane qui avait contenu un esprit brillant, un esprit cruel et surtout, un esprit étincelant. Qu'a t-il devant les yeux, maintenant ? Rien. Il n'y a que le néant devant lui, un néant suspendu dans un coin, branché à des milliers de fils, troué de toute part par des crochets qui le retiennent de s'effondrer au sol.

Que lui avait-on fait... On l'a plié, brisé, cassé les os comme sa dignité. On l'a forcé à se rouler en boule, à se tordre, se distordre même sous l'effet d'un poison plus efficace encore que n'importe quelle arme : La haine. Au nom de l'humanité, on l'a forcé à n'être plus qu'un amas de chairs sanglantes, à n'être plus qu'un débris relégué dans un coin.

"Stark."

Une main lourde s'abat sur son épaule et tente de le tirer hors de la pièce. Mais lui, il résiste, il veut encore le regarder, ce résidu de dieu. Il veut encore assister à sa déchéance. Mais le Captain est un mastodonte et il n'a aucun mal à le sortir de là, les mâchoires contractées.

"Stark."

"Il est encore vivant ?"

La question claque dans l'air froid. Steve hausse les épaules.

"En quoi ça t'intéresse ?"

La réplique fuse, rituelle. Après tout, à chaque fois que le soldat vient le chercher devant la cage de Loki, Stark lui repose sempiternellement la même question, avec ce même air éteint et cette même intonation lasse. Et comme toujours, l'inventeur n'a aucune réponse à lui apporter. Il hausse juste les épaules et se détourne, silencieux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait lui dire ? Lui dire que voir Loki ainsi ne lui plaît pas, ne lui plaît pas du tout. Que le voir ainsi diminué lui donne des pulsions de meurtres. Pas à cause d'une pitié mal placée, non. Oh, il ne le plaint aucunement... Sûrement pas. Loki mérite tout cela et bien plus encore. Mais ce n'est pas une raison. Ce n'est jamais une raison.

...

Stark est parti. Il le sait, il n'a même pas à entrouvrir les paupières pour sentir la pièce -_vide_- résonner tout autour de lui. De toute façon, même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait même pas redresser la tête. Alors ne parlons même pas d'ouvrir les yeux parce qu'il en est incapable. Incapable. Incapable de regarder, incapable de parler, incapable de sourire ou juste de pleurer. Rien. Il n'est qu'un morceau de viande suspendu au plafond, assommé de drogues et attendant vaguement la mort.

Pitoyable. C'est le mot qui lui vient le plus naturellement quand il pense à sa propre situation. Il est un Dieu ! Ou du moins, il l'était, dans un autre monde, une autre vie. Là, il n'est plus que le squelette au fond du placard, le... _Truc_ qu'on dissimule, qu'on cache parce qu'on en a honte, parce que cette chose n'a aucune espèce d'importance et que là où elle est, elle n'est plus rien.

IL A ÉTÉ DIEU ! Il a plié tout un peuple sous sa volonté, a envahi un monde, tué et massacré des familles entières et c'est ainsi qu'on le traite ? ! Comme quelque chose de peu d'importance ? ! Ils pensent pouvoir l'oublier ? ! MAIS IL A ÉTÉ DIEU ! Et il le jure, un jour il le redeviendra. Et ce jour là, ce jour là, ils mourront. Tous.

Ils souffriront tous le jour où il se révèlera devant eux, avide d'une vengeance sanglante. Ce jour là, on le suppliera, on quémandera sa clémence. Et il n'en aura aucune, il le promet. Jamais. Ils paieront tous. Un à un.

...

Il est revenu. Bien sûr, il est revenu. Ce n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Il est revenu mais cette fois il n'a pas parlé, pas lâché un seul mot. Il s'est approché et lui a redressé la tête, les yeux aussi durs que sa main. Il l'a observé un instant, ravalant le dégoût de leur proximité. Il est certain que Tony Stark le hait. Il suffit de voir son regard noir et sa bouche amère pour en être convaincu. Mais pourtant l'humain tire d'un coup sec sur les perfusions, faisant hurler le dieu. La chair cède, les tuyaux lâchent, le poison stoppe net et Loki Laufeyson est libre. _Enfin._

Sa magie se réveille aussitôt, elle crépite dans ses veines, annihile la drogue et, malgré la peau livide, les hématomes et les plaies à peine cicatrisées, le dieu est de retour. Avant même que Tony ne réalise, il est parti. Il s'est évanoui comme ça, au moment même où les premières balles se mirent à siffler. Et alors que le SHIELD envahit la pièce, Tony se rend enfin compte de ce qu'il vient de faire. Il vient de libérer l'un des pires psychopathes de la terre. Rien que ça.

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL LUI A PRIS, BORDEL ?

...

Cette question, il se l'est retournée dans l'esprit, la disséquée et observée, ruminée dans le silence glacial de sa cellule. Il l'a étudiée, cette réponse. Cherché dans ses souvenirs le moment où il a décidé de libérer le monstre, d'ouvrir la cage du lion. A quel moment la colère ressentie en le voyant s'est muée en quelque chose de plus fort, de plus haineux aussi ? A quel moment il a décidé de le laisser partir, de stopper le calvaire ? Il n'en a aucune putain d'idée.

Mais Steve, si. Il est venu réclamer à corps et à cris sa libération. S'est confronté directement à Fury, écumant littéralement de colère. Devant son supérieur, il n'a pas reculé. Refusé de voir dans l'acte de Tony une quelconque trahison. Défendu à tous de l'accuser sans considération. Pour lui, c'est simple, c'est limpide même : Loki l'a ensorcelé. Loki l'a privé de liberté psychique -car on parle bien de liberté mentale, de liberté de choix et d'être- et forcé à le libérer. Et c'est la faute de Fury, du grand et beau Fury si le dieu a réussi pareil tour ! C'est SA faute si on a sous-estimé le danger que représente Loki ! TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

"CA SUFFIT !" a rugit le Commandant, coupant net Steve dans son élan. "Ensorcelé ou pas, ce qu'a fait Stark est inacceptable ! Il a laissé s'enfuir l'ennemi public numéro un, vous vous souvenez ? !"

Steve faillit se mettre à hurler. Les narines pincées comme jamais, il éructa dans un calme tout à fait relatif :

"C'est justement parce que l'on parle de Loki que JE SAIS que Tony n'aurait jamais fait ça en pleine possession de ses moyens !"

Le regard que l'autre lui lança n'était pas convaincu. Steve continua :

"MAIS ENFIN, RÉFLÉCHISSEZ ! La dernière fois que l'on a affronté Loki, Stark a bien faillit y perdre la vie ! Le croyez-vous à ce point imbécile ? ! A ce point débile ? ! ON PARLE D'UN INVENTEUR, MERDE ! IL EST TOUT SAUF BÊTE !"

"Mais même..."

"NON ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LIBERER TONY, C'EST CLAIR ?!"

"CAPTAIN !"

"C'EST CLAIR ? ?"

Et c'est à ce moment précis que Fury rendit les armes.

...

Et c'est pourquoi Tony se trouve dans son appartement maintenant, là, tout de suite, à regarder l'autre s'avancer vers lui d'un pas souple. Bon. Il va mourir.

"Nouvelle tenue ?"

Le magicien ne répond pas. Il s'arrête à quelques mètres et le fixe, un sourire sur les lèvres.

"Content de me voir, Stark ?"

"Bah, pas vraiment. En fait."

Le rictus n'arrive même pas à cacher l'éclat dangereux de ses yeux quand ils détaillent l'héritier. Qui finit par reprendre sa tâche que l'arrivée cavalière de Loki a grossièrement interrompue : Se servir un bon décilitre de whisky. Sans même réfléchir, il sort un deuxième verre et sert l'autre. De toute façon, il est déjà foutu. Alors autant vivre ses derniers instants de manière pas trop désagréable. Un verre dans chaque main, il s'approche de son visiteur, en hôte parfait.

Étonnamment, Loki accepte le breuvage mais continue son examen, presque agacé. Il y a quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas, c'est clair. Mais bizarrement, Tony n'a aucune envie de lui demander quoi, des fois que la réponse ait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il soit encore en vie. le dieu finit par boire l'alcool, le front brouillé de rides précoces. Le voir ainsi contrarié lui donnerait presque un air... Normal ?

Enfin. Autant que peut paraître normal quelqu'un qui se promène avec une vingtaine de centimètres de cornes en or sur la tête. Pas des masses, donc. Le dieu finit par lâcher d'une voix grinçante :

"Êtes-vous un traître, Stark ?"

"Non."

La voix ne tremble pas, elle ne laisse place à aucune faiblesse mais pour autant, le dieu n'y a pas cru une seule seconde.

"Alors, pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

"Parce que vous aimez vous faire du mal ?"

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il dit comme conneries, encore... Mais bon, puisqu'il a commencé, autant continuer.

"Je sais, je sais, vu ce que je viens de faire, vous devriez me remercier. Mais bon, je vous connais va, vous êtes un vrai gamin des fois et avoir une dette envers quelqu'un, ça vous fait déjà assez mal comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec vos effusions de gratitude."

"..."

"Un peu de tenue, que diable !" Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de compléter, sûr et certain de se faire atomiser dans la seconde.

"... Une dette ?" croasse l'autre, le regard noir.

"Oui. Je vous ai libéré, rendu à votre magie. Vous m'êtes redevable."

Non de Dieu. Loki, redevable de quoique ce soit ? Il faut être un vrai benêt pour le croire. Mais Tony joue sa vie alors il n'a plus rien à perdre.

"Vous êtes un cas."

Et merde. Loki l'étudie du regard et Tony vient de perdre. L'Asgardien reprend de cette même voix glacée :

"Faut-il être fou pour me provoquer comme vous le faites."

"Nous sommes ici en tant que proie et prédateur, n'est-ce pas ?" le coupe le génie. "Encore faut-il décider qui remplira le rôle de proie et qui, celui du prédateur."

C'en est trop. Loki l'attrape au collet, le tire vers lui, des éclats de rage plein les yeux.

"Cela suffit, Stark ! Ne commettez surtout pas l'erreur de vous croire mon égal. Cela pourrait vous coûter votre vie."

L'autre grimace sous la poigne de fer qui lui broie la trachée. Il a du mal à respirer mais ce n'est pas ça qui l'empêche de siffler :

"Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour me lancer à travers la pièce ? Qu'attendez-vous pour me briser tous les os ?"

"Et me salir les mains ? Sûrement pas !" gronde le dieu. sa peau est livide sous le coup de la rage et Tony déglutit en croisant son regard. Son regard mortel, qui lui promet mille tortures.

"Oh, vous m'aimez donc tant que ça ?" il ne peut pas continuer d'ironiser. Il sait qu'il n'est pas loin de passer par la fenêtre et il sait aussi que cette fois, il n'aura aucun moyen d'éviter de s'écraser quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Mais il ne peut pas forcer sa fichue gueule à la fermer.

Le rictus plein de fiel qu'affiche Loki manque de le faire vomir. Bordel, qu'est-il en train de faire ? Il entend clairement la voix de son vis-à-vis ronronner tout près de son oreille comme il sent parfaitement son souffle chaud contre sa peau :

"Je ne vais pas vous tuer. Pas toute de suite, en tout cas. Je vous éliminerais, mais quand ? Dans un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an ? Sachez juste que je vais vous massacrer. Un jour. En attendant, vivez chaque minute comme la dernière car rien n'indique qu'à la prochaine, vous serez encore de ce monde !"

La voix, les propos, _le souffle_, déclenchèrent chez l'humain des frissons à n'en plus finir. Des frissons de peur, sûrement, mais aussi des frissons d'un désir presque insoutenable. Un désir qui le heurte en pleine tronche, qui lui coupe le souffle et le laisse pantelant, à la merci d'un monstre prêt à le tuer et incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vient de se passer. Le seul son qu'il peut encore produire ressemble beaucoup trop à un gémissement pour qu'il puisse accepter de le pousser. Loki le lâche enfin et il tombe à ses pieds, incapable de réaliser.

"Un jour, vous me reverrez."

Et le voilà qui disparaît, avant même qu'il puisse reprendre contenance.

...

Bordel, que vient-il de se passer ?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, fin du prologue !<strong>

**Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres cette fiction va durer mais elle sera assez courte, je pense, pour éviter de me prendre trop de temps. Une dizaine de chapitres, je pense. Après, je suis nulle pour ce qui est du planning donc on va faire ça au feeling.**

**J'ai eu quelques soucis pour l'écrire, j'avais peur de faire du OOC ! Si c'est le cas, prévenez-moi, que je règle le problème !**

**Bon, moi j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez, laissez quelques reviews !**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**

**P'tite Boule de Riz. **


	2. Chapitre 1 : Insanity

.

**Chapitre 1 :**_ Insanity._

_._

La peau qui brûle, qui tiraille encore d'un contact non désiré, Tony connait. Il n'arrive toujours pas à le tolérer mais il sait très bien ce que c'est. Trop bien même, au point de manquer de s'en arracher l'épiderme. Dans sa tentative de se nettoyer de tout souvenir, Tony s'est écorché, gratté jusqu'à se faire saigner, jusqu'à ce que son cou ne soit plus qu'une grande plaie à vif.

Mais son esprit est encore hanté par ses doigts glacés, sa peau livide, ses yeux fous et son haleine de fauve. Son être tout entier est possédé par Loki, est abusé par Loki, quand bien même Tony s'empêche d'y penser, quand bien même il boit jusqu'à s'évanouir, quand bien même il s'assomme de somnifères.

Et les heures, horribles et terrifiantes heures d'attente, ont déjà commencé. Elles se sont écoulées doucement, surprenant toujours Stark dans son atelier, forcé d'oublier que le temps passe juste pour éviter la panique animale qu'il sent jusque dans ses tripes.

Pas qu'il ait peur de Loki, non. Il s'est déjà confronté à lui, il l'a déjà affronté, déjà vaincu. Mais jamais encore, il n'a ressenti cette haine, cette tension à son égard. Tension sexuelle, bien entendu, réveillée par un insidieux coup du sort. Réveillée par une voix et par un souffle. Et après ?

Après, il est tombé. Il s'est senti avalé par quelque chose de plus grand, de plus fort. Il s'est senti dépassé autant par les évènements que par Loki. Et c'est tout ? Il va laisser se faire vaincre comme cela ?

...

Non.

On parle de Tony Stark, on parle du génie philanthrope, milliardaire et playboy. On parle de quelqu'un qui est devenu un sur-homme rien qu'avec son intellect. On parle aussi d'une volonté de fer, d'une ironie mal-placée et d'une totale absence d'instinct de survie. Alors non, Tony ne va pas se laisser faire ainsi. Tony Stark refuse de se laisser manipuler par quiconque. Et personne -PERSONNE vous entendez ?- ne pourra se vanter d'avoir le dessus sur lui. Jamais.

Et puisque Loki a juré qu'ils se retrouveront, qu'il en soit ainsi. Ils se reverront. Mais Iron Man ne va sûrement pas attendre bien tranquillement que tout arrive. Il ne va pas laisser la peur de l'autre prendre tout ce qu'il lui reste. Il a une dignité et il entend bien la protéger ! Et il ne laissera pas le Dieu mener la danse. Surtout pas.

Et si Loki le casse, il se relèvera. Il reviendra toujours vers lui tant qu'il sera encore en vie. Il l'affrontera jusqu'à sa mort, jusqu'à l'ultime fin, quand bien même Loki lui brise tous les os un par un, quand bien même il le perfore, le rend dingue et le défait encore et encore. Tant qu'il sera encore en vie, il se dressera toujours contre le Dieu.

...

C'est pourquoi il se retrouve devant Fury, l'air profondément ennuyé devant le regard sombre du colonel.

"Je vous l'interdit, Stark."

"Je déteste que l'on m'ordonne quoique ce soit."

Le noir grogne devant l'iron man venu le défier. Il sait bien que Tony n'est venu que le prévenir qu'il a décidé de retrouver Loki et non pas lui demander la permission. C'est encore plus irritant.

"Stark, rappelez vous qui a libéré Loki ? Il a sur vous une trop grande influence."

"Je ne suis pas sous sa coupe !"

La réplique a fusé, motivée par le regard pétrit de pitié de son supérieur. Qui a plissé les yeux :

"Bien sûr que vous l'êtes !"

"Je suis maître de moi même."

La voix est calme, glaciale. Et elle fait se redresser Fury, les prunelles tellement flamboyantes qu'il semble sur le point de prendre feu.

"Vous n'êtes qu'un pantin, Stark !" L'insulte est lancée dans l'air crépitant. "Vous l'êtes parce que vous avez libéré Loki !"

"Et alors ?!"

"Et alors, si jamais je découvre que vous l'avez fait en pleine possession de vos moyens, vous êtes un homme mort !"

D'un coup, le génie est refroidi. Il se rassoit dans son fauteuil, inhabituellement sérieux. Trop sérieux même. Ca aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille mais Fury n'a pas fini.

"Je vous promet, Stark. Si jamais je réussi à prouver votre responsabilité dans tout cela, il n'y aura aucun lieu, aucune forêt, aucun désert qui vous dissimulera à moi ! Est-ce clair ?"

Le sourire que lui adresse l'autre est tellement insolent que le borgne se mord les lèvres pour ne pas lui arracher la moitié du visage.

"Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour ne pas tomber entre vos pattes."

L'intonation a changé, la voix, la posture même a changé. Ce n'est plus Tony, là, devant lui qui s'époussète, se redresse et le jauge. Ce n'est pas Loki non plus. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de sombre, de magique et de féroce. Et du même coup, tout devient noir. Tout sauf les yeux de... Du truc, qui le happent et l'immobilisent.

"Ne commettez pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer, surtout."

Puis Fury cligne des yeux et il n'y a plus rien d'autre que Tony se tenant la tête avec une grimace de douleur. Il n'y a plus rien d'autre que Tony au sol, tremblant. Et lorsque Fury passe un coup de fil, lorsque des soldats envahissent le lieu, lorsqu'ils l'embarquent, il n'y a plus que Tony qui ne réalise même pas.

...

"Tu croyais pouvoir m'échapper longtemps ?"

Loki se fige alors que la voix résonne dans la pièce. Il se tourne vers son interlocuteur, les muscles tellement tendus qu'il paraît prêt à bondir. L'autre lui offre son plus beau sourire.

"Répond, Laufeyson."

Les iris étincèlent dans la pénombre et Loki siffle du bout des lèvres :

"Je ne pensais pas te revoir ici."

Son interlocuteur se lève, les mains sur les genoux et un sourire carnassier découpant son visage comme un coup de couteau.

"Tu sais, on ne me fuit jamais très longtemps."

"Dommage."

Loki tente un pas en arrière, mécontent de sentir sa magie bloquée. Bon. S'il y avait bien une chose de positive d'être enfermé dans cette cave au SHIELD, c'est bien qu'il était intouchable. Pas ici.

"Tu sais, j'ai été vraiment très déçu d'apprendre que tu ne revenais pas à Asgard."

"Ah ?"

Qu'est ce qui peut encore servir d'arme, ici ? La pièce est quasi vide, à part une chaise, un bureau et un lit. Le plancher est craquant et grinçant, les draps grattent mais c'est encore le mieux qu'il puisse se permettre pour l'instant.

"Oui. Et ton frère aussi."

Les dents se serrent mais le dieu ne lâche aucun mot. Pas un seul. Son vis-à-vis se rapproche, l'air salement fier de lui.

"Ton choix de rester ici... C'est un peu comme un suicide à retardement. Regarde dans quel état ils t'ont mis ! Il y a six mois, j'aurais été bien incapable de bloquer ton pouvoir. Et maintenant, regarde toi... T'es plus désarmé qu'un chaton !"

Il s'arrête un instant et regarde la peau jaune, le visage émacié et les vêtements miteux.

"Un peu moins mignon, ceci dit."

Loki crispe les poings. Il sait très bien, trop bien même, à quoi il ressemble. Il est parfaitement conscient de sa déchéance. Seulement, sans magie, il lui est impossible de s'améliorer. Et avec sa magie, il lui est impossible de _lui _échapper.

"Oh, je sais ce que tu vas dire. C'est vrai que je te détecte dès que tu fais un grain de magie mais quand même ! Tu ressembles à un pouilleux !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me tuer ?"

Il le coupe d'un ton brusque. Assez de boniments, Ils savent parfaitement tout les deux ce qui les attend. C'était le deal après tout.

"Te tuer ? Quelle drôle d'idée !" s'esclaffe le géant. "Je préfère me couper les mains que de tuer un artiste tel que toi."

Loki grogne, pas sûr de comprendre.

"On ne se débarrasse pas d'un objet avant qu'il ne nous serve, tu n'es pas d'accord ? C'est de la logique la plus élémentaire !"

Le brun fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

"Si tu te délestes d'un objet dès qu'il n'est plus d'aucune aide, pourquoi ne pas avoir éliminé Stark ?"

L'autre sourit devant l'air intrigué.

"Mais parce que j'ai encore besoin de lui, bien sûr !"

Et sur ses mots, il se jeta sur le dieu. Qui lui abattit la chaise sur le crâne tellement violemment qu'elle se cassa sur le coup. L'être s'écroule de tout son long sur le plancher, juste le temps de voir les pieds nus du jeune Dieu disparaître derrière lui.

...

MAUDIT SOIT-IL !

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Voilà, deuxième chapitre de fait. Bon, l'intrigue se précise, elle prend une tournure tellement pas prévue... Comme quoi, l'écriture au feeling me va plutôt bien :)**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, les reviews c'est le bien, **

**a la prochaine !**

**P'tite Boule de Riz. **


End file.
